Paranoia
by AibouYaHaBibi
Summary: What happens when your walk in the alley isnt a pleasant one? What happens when paranoia kicks in? Yami Bakura x Malik!
1. Default Chapter

Paranoia "Prologe"  
  
Do you ever get that feeling you are being watched? Where you are afraid to even turn around because you think you might see a face in yours. Now, imagine you are all by yourself in an alley. A dark alley. Only the sound of silence fills your ears. An earie silence. Too quiet. You start to walk faster, wanting to get home. But, you don't know where you are. You are lost. You have no way of escaping from your paranoia.  
  
You stop, hearing a shuffle to your left. You stay still and a few seconds later you hear it again. You run. Faster. Faster. You feel whatever you heard is chasing after you. You feel it RIGHT behind you it could almost lick the back of your neck. You stop and squeeze your eyes shut. Nothing happens. Still, you are afraid to look behind you. Now, you hear a knife being pulled from a sheath. You open your eyes and stare into the abyss. You are terrified. The knife then slips under you jaket and goes around your waist. You open your mouth to scream but nothing comes out. Your body is trembling and you know the other person can just feel you shaking. You feel very uncomfortable. VERY scared. You start to have visions of death flash before your eyes. The blade thn slips up to your chest. You choke. Tears fall down your face and now you can scream. A hand quickly moves to your mouth. You hear a voice speak. Softly. Coldly.  
  
"Now Malik. I don't want to hurt you."  
  
You flinch. You know exactly who this somebody is. Hes a tall pale teenage boy, maybe 15, and has an earie white hair that seems to glow in the dead of night. The voice of this somebody makes you feel a little at ease knowing who he is. But, still, you know he is a very dangerous person and is really creepy. The kind of creepy that makes your hands sweat and your teeth clench. This man is your x-boyfriend. Uncertain of what he'll do, you, not knowing much about him, ask:  
  
"Bakura? What are you doing?"  
  
The tall boy turns you around to see your face. Your eyes meet his and a feeling of nausea overwhelmes you and you lean into his grip. He smirks. He sees you're weak. He carries you away. 


	2. Rape!

Paranoia "One"  
  
By:: AibouYaHaBibi  
  
Bibi:: Well, I got reviews! Thank you!!! And for all who liked it, here is the 1st chapter! Its changes from the prologe to be second-person to the first chapter to be third-person. Very odd!  
  
Warning:: Rated R! Run away small children! Be gone! This chapter is a lime.  
  
Disclaimer:: Don't own 'em!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik woke up to see himself laying on a couch. His vision was blurry and he tried focusing on the face in his. Yami Bakura. It all was clear. Holding his head he remembered all what happened before. He realized this was not his house and that was really Bakura before his eyes. Malik gasped and moved away. Holding his knees to his chest. His knees were bare and he realized his clothes were changed. From wearing jeans to a red and black checkered skirt? What did Bakura do? He let his knees slip from his arms and stared down at what he was wearing. A red and black checkered tank-top and skirt, a black apron and to what he could feel on his head was a cloth. One of those 'things' that maids wore.  
  
"Finally you are awake. Good." Bakura came to sit next to the small blondie. And Malik scooted away.  
  
"Whats wrong? ...thats right...you're scared. Come here, I'll make it better."  
  
Malik scoots back away from Bakuras hands.  
  
"Come on. Dont be afraid." Malik somehow found the voice to be very soothing at the moment. He was unaware of what Bakuras intentions were.  
  
Scooting closer to Bakura, Malik leaned his head on his shoulder. Bakura smirked and put his arm around Maliks waist.  
  
"There. Better?" Malik nodded and right there Bakura knew he had him right whrere he wanted him. Bakura picked him up and slammed him on the coffee table. Busting all the objects that were on it, and not even caring. He then threw himself ontop of Malik and began to sexually harrass the boy. Malik whimpered as Bakura bit his neck and sucked hard. Turning Maliks skin a dark shade of blue and purple. Maliks wrists were above his head being held down by Yami Bakura and Bakuas weight holding him down, he had no way of escaping. He gave a small protest and just totally gave in. He knew he could not win. He would just let this all happen. There was no use to be struggling.  
  
Bakura smiled as he felt Maliks muscles go limp and he began to slip off his own pants. After getting that accomplished he lifted up Maliks skirt andthrusted into him. Malik pressed his head back heavily into the table as the stronger boy thrusted into him. His eyes were squeezed shut, the pain was overwhelming. It reminded him of his back. The scars which were carved into him; the irony of the hot knife dancing on his back. Each thrust reminded him of each cut. He screamed, repeating the same words over and over. His voice was scratchy, hoarse.  
  
"Please! Bakura! Stop!" He screamed, then it turned into a soft plea,"Please stop..." A tear slid down his cheek. Bakura smirked and paused. Leaning up to lick the tear off the boy face. Sliding out of him, he grabbed Malik by the shoulders and started shaking him roughly.  
  
"Shut up, Malik! Shut up! Im tierd of hearing your f*cking cries! Just shut the f*ck up!" Bakura picked malik up and threw him on the floor. Malik hitting his head with a small thud. Bakura got up and grabbed a beer bottle from the floor and threw it at Malik. Missing him only by a little. Green glass shattered by Maliks tan leg. Malik whimpered and pressed his head into the marble floor. Afraid of seeing Bakuras face at the moment. "God! You are such a slut!" Bakura yelled and made Malik whimper again.  
  
"I HATE you! I HATE YOU!" Bakura stomped to Malik and grabbed him by the hair, pulling him around.  
  
"Alright b*tch! We're gonna have some fun!" Bakura threw Malik hard on the kitchen tile.  
  
"Don't move!" Bakura laughed grabbing some knives out of one of the drawers. Malik squeezed his eyes shut once more and hoped not to be hurt further. One knife was thrown and landed by his head. Bakura laughed insanely.  
  
"Only missed by a little!" Bakura snickered and walked over to Malik and slipped the knife under Maliks shirt and tracing it over a nipple.  
  
"You don't know how much fun this is getting." Bakura smirked and grabbed Maliks bare hips with his spare hand.  
  
"Please...please, don't hurt me. Please." Malik cried. His eyes full of innoccence and fear. "B*tch, I'll do whatever I want! Understand?!" Bakura yelled in his face. Malik nodded. Bakura then slipped the knife up and cut off Maliks shirt.  
  
"Damn," Bakura smiled,"You're so hot!" Bakura kissed down Maliks neck.  
  
Malik sniffled and tears cascaded down his face.  
  
"That's it!" Bakura picked Malik up and threw him into the wall. Blood fell down his forehead. Bakura laughed and walked up to Malik. He crossed his arms and nudged Maliks side with his foot.  
  
"Ok, now. Get up!" Bakura smirked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Get up!" Bakura said with more frustration.  
  
Again, no answer.  
  
"Ok...get up! Come on!" He nudged him again.  
  
Again, no reply.  
  
"Stop! Get up..." Bakura said more gently.  
  
Bakura frowned. He began to panic.  
  
"I know you're alive." He knelt down.  
  
"Com'mon!" He shook him.  
  
"This isn't funy...get up, now."  
  
Still, Malik didn't speak.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bibi:: Uh oh! What's Yami Bakura gonna do now?  
  
Yami Bakura:: I did a good job burrying the body!  
  
Bibi:: Sush! Shut up! (don't wanna ruin the second chapter do we?)  
  
Yami Bakura:: Who ever said I REALLY did burry a body?  
  
Bibi:: I never said you did. You did!  
  
Yami Bakura:: Huh? You just said that we are going to have that in the next chapter!  
  
Bibi:: No I didn't! ...(looks up)...shut up! I didn't, I mean I...nevermind. I am so confused...  
  
Yami Bakura:: Oh yea! It worked! I got her confused. It's my job.  
  
Bibi:: (stressing over what to write) ARHG! 


End file.
